


You'll still love me dead or alive

by AngelicAssbutt



Series: James Wesley shorts [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: Reader enters a relationship with Wesley and gets blinded by his charm to see what's actually going on.The title is lyrics from 'Black Widow' by In This Moment
Relationships: James Wesely/Reader
Series: James Wesley shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663975
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

When James Wesley had first approached you that night you didn't know what to think, you knew who he was and what he did. What could he possibly want with you? 

The second surprise was when he asked you out at the end of the evening. 

"Dinner, Saturday, I'll pick you up at 7." 

Out of pure confusion and curiosity, you agreed. 

You expected there to be business talk and possible threatening but no such thing occurred. Instead, there was pleasant small talk, exchanging looks, and a minor make-out session at the end of the night. 

When you got back at your apartment you were in an absolute daze, almost missing the call from your handler. After James had asked you out that night you thought it would be a good idea to tell your boss about it in case they thought you were selling them out. They thought it was a good idea to have someone close to Wilson Fisk's right-hand man. 

You knew he was playing you, just like he played everything else. But you also couldn't care at the moment, you had a genuinely nice night out and you would come to treasure that night in the future. 

The phone buzzed in your hand again but this time it was a text, from him. 

_ Had a lovely time, care to go out again? _

He really wasn't wasting any time. 

_ Me too, you're quite charming. Would be honored to.  _

_ I'll be in touch about a date, goodnight. _

_ Maybe getting close to him will be easier than I thought?  _ Pondering to yourself while getting ready for bed.  _ He will obviously know you're gonna try and get close to him like that to so you have to take it slow, make him trust you, and get his suspicions out of the way. _

It was all easier said than done, you two never spoke of work, and the one time you tried to enter the subject he flipped it into something completely else. 

The months passed and your relationship grew, he had officially asked you to be his girlfriend (even though he would never actually call you that as he considered it to juvenile) and you had quite grown to like his company. In the beginning, you just took it as a side effect of him being affectionate towards you but know you feared you had fallen for him. 

You didn't know whether he was playing a game or not but sometimes you didn't even care. It was becoming a problem, information from your job started getting leaked, his employer started gaining access to properties and business deals he shouldn't have. 

* * *

Getting closer to her had been easy. She was naive and making her believe she was in control was a child's game. He knew that she would try and get close to him and he knew that she would play the long game on this but he could also play the long game, in fact, he had been for a month before even asking her out. 

She had confronted him once early in their "dating". And looking back at it he knew he had her hooked from the start. 

_ "What do you want from me? Because if you think I'll give up information to you or anything like that you are dead wrong, I would never betray my company like that." Her voice was calm but he could see the stress in her eyes, she really wanted this to be genuine. She understood that whatever he was going to say would be a lie but she wanted it to be true so badly. _

_ "I understand that in our field of work being cautious is necessary," He started slowly, bringing his glass of vine up to his lips to take a small sip before continuing. "but I'm not after that. I truly just want to take you out and have a good time." His smile held no emotion when he looked back at her and his eyes looked just as emotionless.  _

_ She knew he was lying, they both knew but no one said anything. She simply smiled back and relaxed further into his couch. _

Once the whole "initiation" process of becoming her trusted partner, or at least partner, it was easy gathering intel. She didn't realize that every complaint of her boss or gossip about a coworker was like gold to him and his employer, and even better, he had managed to plant a microphone in her living room. 

His employer gained a lot of money and ground on the information they got from her and now she was starting to become useless, and a bit too attached to him. The plan was moving on to the disposal part and he was excited, to say the least. 

* * *

You were certain it wasn't him, whenever you two were together you were, well, together. He was always in your line of sight and you could always see what he was doing on his computer. 

"Maybe he sneaks around when you're asleep?" Your handler was getting worried about your relationship, she wanted you to break up to minimize the damage to the company. 

"I'm a light sleeper, I would know if he was sneaking around my apartment. Plus I feel him next to me every night, he stays in bed." 

Maybe you were delusional, maybe you were an idiot but it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. 


	2. Chapter 2

The only time James was peaceful was when he was asleep, glasses off, and relaxed. 

You were laying on your side facing him, watching the calm rise and fall of his stomach and chest. Tracing his profile with your eyes, you could never find any flaws on him, no matter how many times you looked. He was simply perfect.

You reached out to brush some of his hair back from his forehead, careful not to wake him up you slowly slid your hand down and cupped his cheek slowly, leaning over you kissed him gently. And barely in a whisper, "I love you."

* * *

His kisses made you dizzy, they had from the first time he kissed you and it still did even as you were tied up to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. In a twisted way, his kiss gave you comfort, it made you relax a bit before tensing against the ropes again remembering how you had ended up there in the first place. 

_ It was yours and Jame's one year anniversary and he had planned a special night out, taking you to one of Hell's Kitchens finest restaurants. He even rented it out so you be all alone with each other. _

_ When you had eaten and you were on your way to his place you started to feel a bit odd, "Mmh, I don' feel too good." You mumbled against his shoulder.  _

_ He turned his head to kiss your forehead, "Rest a little, I'll wake you when we're there."  _

_ And so you did, you felt your eyes getting heavy and you gave in, closing your eyes and falling asleep on his shoulder.  _

_ You didn't know how long it had been since you had fallen asleep but when you looked around you it was completely dark and you were definitely not in the car anymore. Feeling your arms bound together behind your back you started to panic. _

_ Please just please be a kinky surprise by James and not what I think it is. You pleaded to yourself. "James?" You called out into the darkness. No answer. "Hello? Anyone?" Still no answer. You sighed and relaxed in the chair a bit, this was going to be a long night. _

_ It felt like hours before you heard someone enter the room. They walked slowly and deliberately towards where you sat.  _

_ You stayed silent, just listening to their steps, trying to figure out what they were going to do and if you could miraculously escape for the situation.  _

_ Something was removed from your eyes and the weirdly bright lights hit you hard, making you close your eyes again before being able to adjust them. Seeing a man dressed in all black in front of you holding the piece of cloth that had covered your eyes (you had been too absorbed in the pain of your arm that you hadn't noticed wearing a blindfold), turning your gaze to the people behind him. You saw Francis first, standing guard close by Wilson Fisk, the man himself was here, and next to him James. _

_ Your eyes lingered a bit longer than you wanted them to and no doubt they could all see the betrayal.  _

_ Fisk was the first to speak up. "Ah! She's awake, finally. Let's get this over with then shall we Wesley?" His right-hand man just nodded.  _

_ James approached you with Francis in tow. Noticing that the later man had his gun drawn. _

_ Taking you by surprise the first thing James did was kiss you. _

You almost let out a whimper when he pulled back from you and he smiled satisfactorily at the little pout that you had for a split second before gaining focus again. 

"I'm guessing you understand what's going on here?" He was still close to your face, leaning on the arms of the chair. 

You glare back at him, huffing out "Yeah, I think I got it. Not a complete idiot you know." 

Cocking an eyebrow at your remark he just smiled back at you. "Are you sure about that?" He gave you a once over before standing up straight and smoothing over his suit. "Did you even know it was me or did you just figure that out? Do you know  _ how _ I did it?"

You adverted your gaze because no, you didn't know how he did it and you were slightly ashamed of ever thinking it wasn't him.

Scoffing at you he continued on, "It's simple really, I just planted a microphone in your living room. And then of course extracted information from all the bits of complaining and gossip you gave me."

"Why me?" The question came out of your mouth before you even noticed that you had thought about it. 

James stopped slightly at the question. "It's nothing personal, you were just an easy target. Lonely, desperate, and naive for someone to love you, even if he happened to be working for the opposite side." 

_ Ouch.  _ "I guess you're going to kill me now, spare me the taunting, and just get on with it." 

He hummed as he leaned down on the chair again, "I guess you got a point. I do have one last question for you though." His mouth right by your ear now, blowing hot air on you. "Do you still love me?"

The question surprised you, making you stutter a bit before answering. "No! You literally drugged me and are going to kill me." You both knew it was a lie. 

He kissed you again, but only a quick peck on your lips this time. "The funny thing is, I think you'll still love me dead or alive." And you knew he was right, he was always right.

The last thing you saw before hearing the loud noise from a gun and everything going black was the man you loved turning his back on you and walking away. 


End file.
